own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 10
"In and out of love" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 43 |debut = |return = Armenia Austria Azerbaijan Greenland Norway |withdraw = Åland Islands Albania Italy Liechtenstein San Marino Slovakia Switzerland |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Aura Dione,"Friends" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 10 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating participants |col2 =#E34234 |tag2 = Withdrawing participants }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 10, often referred to as OESC #10, is the 10th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The 10th edition is the 2nd Special Edition. All the countries must send an entry which performed in one of the previous editions. The Special Edition's name is: "The Best of OESC 1-9". It is hosted in Copenhagen, Denmark, after Aura Dione won OESC #09 in Malmo, Sweden. For the first time in the history of the contest we have the Big 6, following the error in the scoreboard from previous edition and 27 countries in the Grand Final. The contest was won by Armin van Buuren ft Sharon den Adel performing "In and out of love" for The Netherlands, they managed to receive 163 points, winning with a margin of 16 points in front of Malta who came out 2nd. Third place went to the host country, Denmark, Belgium got 4th place and 5th went to Moldova. It was also the first time a "Big Five" country won the contest since the rule's introduction in the second edition. Participants Forty-three countris confirmed participation in the tenth edition of OESC, with thirty-seven countries participating in one of the two semi-finals of the contest and for the first time, six countries pre-qualified to the Grand Final. The final includes the ten selected countries from each semi-final and a wildcard, making a total of twenty-seven participants. This marks the highest number of countries in a final. The 10th edition saw the return of five countries: Armenia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Greenland and Norway. Seven countries decided to withdraw, respectively Åland Islands Albania, Italy, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Slovakia and Switzerland. Location }} Copenhagen, the capital of Denmark is the host city for the tenth edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. First documentation of the city was in the 11th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the beginning of the 15th century. During the 17th century, under the reign of Christian IV, it became a significant regional centre. Its strategic location and excellent infrastructure, with the largest airport in Scandinavia, Kastrup, located 14 minutes by train from the city centre, have made it a regional hub and a popular location for regional headquarters and conventions. This is the first time that the contest is held in Denmark. Shows The qualified countries were revealed on the 12th of September 2012. The semifinal included a wildcard, meaning that one country that received the most points, from both shows, out of top ten, will have a chance to battle in the Grand Final. On the 22nd of September 2012, the winner was announced. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country), , and voted in this semifinal. * won the wildcard. Notes 1There was an error in the voting system. 'Semi-final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country), and voted in this semifinal. 'Grand Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 6: , , , , and . *The top ten countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top ten countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The wildcard. There were two disqualifiers: * and . Scoreboard The votes were checked and verified and was detected an error in the first semi-final, Hungary's twelve points weren't allocated to Georgia. On 24 September 2012, after the final the results were published , which are as follows: Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting and spokespersons All countries send their votes. The order was used to add as much excitement as possible. The spokespersons and the city from where they were calling, were shown alongside each country. # Northern Ireland , Belfast – Nadine Coyle # England, Portsmouth – Cheryl Cole # Ireland, Dublin – Imelda May # Russia, Moscow – Anna Pletneva # Scotland, Glasgow – Jessica Cornish # Malta, Valletta – Raquela # Poland, Kraków – Aleksandra Jabłonka # Andorra, Santa Coloma – Marc Clotet # Lithuania, Villnius – Jurgita Jurkute # Finland, Helsinki – Pernilla Kalsson # Cyprus, Pafos – Peter Andre # Lebanon, Beirut – Kristina Maria # , Nikšic – Goga Sekulic # Georgia, Tbilisi – Nino Machaidze , Bucharest – Sore Mihalache , Igoumenitsa – Kostantinos Galanos , Antwerp – Kato Callebaut , Paris – Audrey Tautou , Split – Indira Vladić , Tórshavn – Tim Schou , Prague – Tereza Kerndlova , Groningen – TBA , Tallin – Ott Lepland , Baku – Safura Alizadeh , Astana – Dilnaz Akhmadieva , Oslo – Stella Mwangi , Prishtina – Diana Avdiu , Budapest - Magdolna Rúzsa , Belgrade – Novak Djokovic , Sofia – Nadia , Van – Ebru Akel , Chișinău – Natalia Cheptene , Barcelona – Pilar Rubio , Malmö – Loreen , Nuuk – Julie Bertherlsen , Reykjavik – Of Monsters and Men , Vienna – Katharina Bellowitsch , Copenhagen – Ida Corr , Cardiff – Jon Lilygreen , Kiev – Mila Jovovich , Haifa – Dana International , Livno – Neda Parmać , Yerevan – Sirusho Returning artist and ranking Being a special edition, were the countries must send an entry which performed in one of the previous editions, obvious that all artist participated in one of the past editions. Below is a list of previous and present rankings. Aura Dione represented two countries, Denmark and Greenland Notes : 1. In the first edition the country sent the turkish version, in the special edition Turkey sent the english version. --CristDan223 (talk) 19:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC)